Bloodlines
by witchlouise
Summary: Tom Riddle was never liked by anyone. He was shunned upon the orphanage. He keeps all to himself. But that all changed when a blue-green eyed girl befriends him...


Chapter 1

The many jewelry in the girl's body glinted in the sun as she mounted off the limousine. The pink-sundress complimented her skin greatly. A matching pink hat was positioned sideways in her hair. Her smile was timid, as if restrained.

A woman with the same blue-green eyes as the girl crouched down in front of her. "Now Yumiko, Are you sure you want to stay here? We can just drop you off in a play house?"

She smiled wider in reassurance. "Of course, Mama."

She sighed. She stood up and looked at her husband. "There's no changing her mind now."

He nodded and turned to his only daughter. "I want you to behave Yumiko. Mrs. Cole will be here to take care of you," he said as the head of the orphanage, Mrs. Cole, arrived.

"We'll be back this evening," Yumiko's mother said before she and her husband rode the limousine.

Yumiko waved goodbye like a lady to her parents. As soon as the car was out of sight, a devious smile crossed her face. She wiggled out of Mrs. Cole's grasp and ran inside the orphanage.

She came upon groups of children eating breakfast together, Fascination shone through her eyes. She has never seen so many kids together.

All of those kids stopped their business to stare at her. One particular kid who stood out of the crowd sneered at her.

_'Another one of those idiotic children. Why can't this orphanage stop taking them in?'_

He watched as Mrs. Cole came running in after the girl, panting as she went.

"Don't do that," she scolded.

The girl paid her no head. Instead she grinned at the crowd.

"Hello everyone! My name is Yumiko Petrova. It's nice to meet you," she beamed.

"Are you a new orphan?" One of the older boys asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but Mrs. Cole beat her to it. She huffed, clearly annoyed.

"No, she's not. She's just going to stay here until this evening. Be nice to her. Her family gives funds to this orphanage," She said sternly. Tom knew that if this girl is just one of the orphans, Mrs. Cole wouldn't bother.

Mrs. Cole gestured to the seat meant for her but she shook her head. She peered through the crowd until her eyes landed on him.

Blue clashed with Blue-green.

Tom narrowed his eyes when she dashed down to him. She offered her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Yumiko. But call me Yumi. I know my name's a mouthful. I don't even know why my parents named me that." She scrunched up her nose. "What's yours?"

Whispers erupted all over. As Tom at the age of 5, never really fit in.

He keeps all to himself. Never really played with anyone. He never smiles. It's like his face was curved like that since birth. And worst of all, bad things happen whenever someone comes near him. They said that it was all him. That he curses them.

Everyone was afraid that he will curse the new girl. Even Mrs. Cole tried to lead Yumiko away but she stayed firm.

Tom eyed the hand in distaste. Another one of those annoying fools who try to make friends with him. Does she really think she's worth his time? "I don't talk to bumbling idiots."

Mrs. Cole immediately scolded Tom for his insolent behavior but he didn't even spare her a glance. His eyes were all focused on the girl in front of him.

Yumi placed her outstretched hand over her heart and pretended to clutch it. "Ouch, you wound me," she faked sobbed. "Why must you be so cruel?"

Tom was getting annoyed to this girl's behavior and his temper was short. He focused his mind and 'cursed' Yumi. She flew backwards and landed on the cold wooded floor. Everyone's breathing stopped. They all expected the crying and the loathing. Even Tom.

Yumi got up from where was. "'Magic," she muttered too lowly for someone to her. She squealed and clapped her two hands. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"We're going to be best of friends," she said to Tom, her eyes shining with happiness.

That's when Mrs. Cole snapped out of shock. She couldn't allow Yumiko to be friends with Tom. He could hurt her and her parents would withdraw the funds given to the orphanage.

"Yumi, perhaps you should rethink that," she suggested.

Yumi turned to Mrs. Cole and frowned. "But I want to be his friend. I wonder what my Mama and Papa would say if I tell them this."

Mrs. Cole paled. This is what she was exactly avoiding. Her lips were in a thin line as she nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone."

She ushered the kids back to the tables and told them to leave the pair alone. She just hopes that Tom wouldn't hurt her, or else this orphanage is doomed.

Yumi beamed at Tom. "So what did you do back there? It was so cool," she asked, pretending not to know. Of course she still couldn't tell him what that was. Not until he is 11. And that's because of _that Law._

Tom's eyes slightly widened. This is the first time someone thought what he does was cool. They always say he was a freak. "You don't think I'm a freak."

Yumi frowned. "Of course not. You're special. One of a kind."

And with that Yumi wormed her way to this dark-brown haired boy.

Tom smiled his first smile. Finally, someone who understands him. "I'm Tom Riddle. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. **

**So what do you think? **

**Please Review.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Witchlouise**


End file.
